


No Such Thing As A Strange Planet

by Shadadukal



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn and Chiana take steps so as not to arouse suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As A Strange Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Set in saeson 4 before the Earth episodes.
> 
> A response to a kiss meme.

There were all kinds of planets, with societies functioning by different rules. Visitors not being allowed out of the spaceport; visitors having to be three to set foot on a planet, no more, no less; planets where supplies were sold in packs and you had to buy even what you didn't need. Or, in the particular case, a planet where the females lived while the males resided on the moon. Most of what they needed was on the planet so Chiana had gone down with Aeryn as the males remained on Moya with Sikozu, who was nowhere to be found when time came to take off to the planet, and Noranti, who was cooking something which didn't bear close investigation.

They made planet fall and exited the pod. The official waiting for them looked on suspiciously.

"Purpose of your visit?"

"Acquiring water and food cubes," Aeryn said, head held high.

"This is where you need to go," the uniformed woman said, pointing at a building with a variety of goods in front of it. "Do not go anywhere else."

The locals kept looking at them warily. There was a surprising number of them in the shop, all keeping an eye on the offworlders. Aeryn turned back toward her and leaned forward.

The kiss took Chiana by surprise. After only a second, she responded, licking Aeryn's lips, bringing her hands up to tangle in the Sebacean's long black hair. Aeryn deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue against her own. Aeryn brought her closer, hands against the small of her back.

When Aeryn finally broke away, Chiana was panting heavily.

"They're not looking us anymore, are they?" the dark-haired woman asked, her deep voice causing shivers to run down Chiana's spine. Chiana discreetly looked about. Indeed, the locals weren't paying attention to them anymore.

"Supplies," Aeryn said, before turning around. Chiana grinned and instantly glued herself to Aeryn's side, her hand on her friend's leather-clad eema.


End file.
